1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp knitting structure on netted lamp matrices, and especially to a lamp knitting structure to arrange a patterned lamp matrix onto another planar netted-lamp matrix which is used as a background. The whole decoration effect of such knitting is more varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp string mostly is made to have miniature lamps on lengthy conductors; this is monotonic in that it provides only linear lamp flashing. Lamp strings such as netted lamps existing now have a planar decoration effect; they have a lamp string and a conductor forming a planar lamp network. A whole plane of illumination or flashing effect can be obtained via the miniature lamps provided at intercrossing points on the network.
Such a netted lamp can further provide more varied illumination or flashing effect by providing multiple independent intercrossing lamp strings and conductors. The main power source of the netted lamp can be used to control turning on/off of the individual lamp strings through an electric control or an IC loop. Thereby, the netted lamp can form various patterns or literal lamp decoration on the plane of the network. For example, the way of controlling the turning on/off of the individual lamp strings can be: one of the lamp strings is lightened, while the other lamp strings are under control and not activated; alternatively, one of the lamp strings is tuned off, while the other lamp strings are turned on and lightened for illumination or flashing. Or in another mode, both or all the lamp strings are turned on and lightened for illumination or flashing individually. Such a netted lamp has really a better decoration effect as a whole than a conventional netted lamp. And such a netted lamp can form various patterns or literal lamp decoration on the plane of the network with the multiple lamp strings.